Drinking straws have long been used to withdraw liquids from a narrow neck container or from other jars and glasses. Straws have commonly been made from paper and flexible plastic. Straws have been constructed with corrugated walls to promote flexing of the straw without crimping of the central tubular passageway. Plastic straws have also been heat formed into various shapes such as eyewear spectacles to promote interest and amusement in the straw and drinks.
One novelty straw is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,462 to Smaczny on Jul. 12, 1966. The Smaczny patent discloses a mouthpiece connected to two bifurcated leg portions. The leg portions are connected to a forked connecting piece assembly having a swirl chamber therein. This straw is used to simultaneously suck liquids from two drinking containers.
The known novelty straws, while initially providing amusement, often quickly become routine and uninteresting because they are static and do not readily change shape to hold the interest and curiosity of a young child. What is needed is a drinking straw assembly kit having a plurality of tubular segments with different convolutions and twists that can allow the user to assemble the segments together to form various shapes of one own's design and creation. What is also needed in conjunction with a segmented straw assembly are straw segments that can change color.